


My Handsome Bride

by EmelyGinger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're Uther Pendragon's son, marriage of convenience is like a walk in the park. Even if it's to your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One i do not want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin….pity.   
> Hope you enjoy the reading and i would really apreciate if you took your time to review XD

Ch. 1 – One I do not want.

"Sorry Arthur." Gwen managed to give him an apologetic stare over all the happiness she was feeling, unlike Morgana.

"It seems our baby is a girl."Bloody hell she was basking in joy and rubbing it on her little brother's face.

Arthur was so dumbfounded that he could only grip the table and narrow his eyes at the scene.

"But…I mean didn't you said it was a boy for sure because Gwen was carrying the baby low!" He knew that having a freaking druid for a step sister would come to bite him someday.

"Oh it's just a tale, you should know better than to listen to women rubbish," She said waving her hand dismissively, her eyes dancing with joy.

"N-No way, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A GUY!" this could not go this way, his dad wouldn't agree with this right?

Wrong. As soon as he heard his father's voice at the head of the table he knew it was true.

"This is a distinguished tradition the Pendragon family has kept for generations, if the eldest of the children has a daughter the younger sibling must marry a male of the druid head family in order to guarantee a male heir."

"Hm but we did think it was a boy, now we'll have to think of a new name," Morgana was only taken from her thoughts by Gwen's apologetic voice.

"Now Morgana…we're still talking about Arthur here," The only quiet one of the bunch seemed to be Mordred but even he had a smug look on his face, letting his older brother know that he was not the one having to marry a guy.

Arthur let his head fall to the dinner table and gave a sigh.

"So we're ignoring laws and everything, is that it?" Arthur couldn't believe he was tied to a freaking tradition in the twenty-first century.

…A&M….

"Arthur." A dark shadow came over Arthur's face resting on the class table "What are you mumbling about prat?"

" Merlin." It was not that he couldn't recognize him by the voice but he lifted his head from the table and looked at the brunet.

"Want some?" a box of chocolate and some green cupcakes were presented to his face.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate mint with strawberry filling." Arthur lifted an eyebrow, Merlin's mom was a lovely lady always taking care of others, guess that was the only reason she kept making her son this disgusting – but yet enjoyable to Merlin's exquisite taste- mixtures.

"How do you eat that?" it was just so…nauseating just to look at it.

"Ehh? It's my favorite." As if that was a justification.

"Your tastes are just...blah." He let his head fall back on to the table and when a can of soda came his way he just refused it shaking his head. He had to think.

"Jesus I swear you're just like a little kid." Merlin said and Arthur turned his head on the table to look at him and gave a small smile at the sight of Merlin's dark messy hair and glossy lips from the soda.

…A&M…

They sat in his father's home office, he and his father, all dressed up for the engagement meeting when Uther Pendragon decided that his son should listen one more time what his obligations were.

"Because you're a healthy energetic eighteen-year old…"

At that Arthur looked at his hands on his laps hatefully "completely disregarding the fact that I am a healthy energetic eighteen-year old, that's what you mean..." 

"You're old enough to start a family." And that was what Arthur couldn't get, what about college? Having some good education and all that stuff?

"You better pull yourself together Arthur, what will we do if you disappoint your beautiful bride?" Uther said smiling, which was quite disturbing.

"That's what I'm aiming for…" Arthur muttered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and one of the maid's voices on the other side announced the other party's arrival.

Arthur squinted his eyes as a male a little bit smaller than him bowed his head at the door in respect, is dark mop of hair falling to his face.

He seemed well dressed and Arthur could see that his hair was brushed but there was still this wildness to it that seemed cutely familiar.

As the man lifted his head Arthur's eyes grew ten times bigger. "This is Merlin Emrys." The maid's solemn voice caused the final bells in the blonds head to ring.

"What the—" Arthur was paralyzed for a second before screaming "MERLIN!"

Uther scolded at his son's insubordinate reaction.

"Cheers." The brunet said from the door, his smile not falling.

Before they knew it they found themselves in another room, this one smaller on the second floor, with a balcony facing the garden, a small table with some tea and biscuits.

"Hey don't these biscuits taste a bit…tasteless?" At any other time Arthur would have snorted at Merlin's stupidity.

"So your part of the druids head family? Since when?"

Merlin looked at him as if he was stupid before answering. "Since I was born."

"But how come I never knew you were an Emrys? I've never seen you do magic either and we've known each other for years."

"Well remember last year when you were certain you had broken your wrist playing footy and then it turned out it was just a sprain? I was the one to see you to the hospital so I helped with the healing process a bit."

Arthur remembered that quite well, he thought he wouldn't be able to play that season for sure.

"As for not knowing I was and Emrys, you just never asked." Merlin couldn't look more dismissive of the matter, he looked stupidly happy.

"Are you ok with it?" Arthur looked at his hands again.

"With what?" the confused look the blond got was the final straw.

"With us getting married! You know we're both guys right? If either one of us goes out with a girl it becomes an affair you know?"

"Poor Arthur, you really like your women, don't you?" Merlin insisted on smiling but he wasn't looking at Arthur anymore.

Arthur ran a hand across his face, exasperated, the ceremony would be held in secret and Merlin had to move in with him but none of it seemed to bother him as it did Arthur.

"Merlin…" Arthur's face crunched in hate as his eyes met Merlin's, "Do you think this is some kind of make believe? You keep smiling like is all fun and games, you don't get it."

At that the brunet tried for another smile but that only pissed his friend off more. "Bloody hell I'm asking you to think seriously about this!"

Arthur got up abruptly his hand slamming on the table making the tea spill all around it, and walked away.

Merlin was left in the empty room. "I guess I should have expected this," He said with a pained sigh, and for the first time that day his smile fell.

It took him a few minutes to pull himself together and go find Arthur but he stopped in his tracks as he heard voices on the bottom of the stairs.

"You can't." It was Gwen's voice, Merlin had met her before, she seemed nice "If you back out now your father will be furious."

"Back out now? I never even had a choice to back out of?" Gwen seemed pained at Arthur's words.

"That may be true, but even so Arthur…"

"Any way I don't want to, at least not with Merlin." Said boy clenched his hand as a sharp pain ran deep in him.

"Anyone but Merlin." but he couldn't fight the tears at Arthur's final words.

He fought a sob but it must have been heard as both Gwen and Arthur looked up.

Before Merlin knew he was running, entering a room and falling by the balcony, tears blinding him from going any further.

It hurt. A lot. It was like all the strength had left him.

"Merlin" Arthur's voice sounded pained behind him.

"R-Really, and I'm the one who doesn't get it…" he said in a little voice

"What do you mean?" Arthur sat behind him.

"Have you tried to ask why the hell I was so happy in the first place?"

"Merlin….you don't under—"

"Of course I understand you prat!" the sudden raise of tone surprised Arthur as Merlin looked at him scolding, only then he caught sight of the tears the brunet was trying to blink away.

"M-Merlin are you cryi-"

"No. You idiotic self centered prat!" He was.

This time Merlin got up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"It made me happy. I had given up since you know…and you like you women so damn much, but with this…" He said gesturing at everything around him, "I would get to just be around you, and I was ok with that."

And then he suddenly downed on Arthur that maybe Merlin liked him, loved him perhaps?

It took one last look at Merlin's sad face, tear wetting his bony cheeks, and his heart ached. He had been the one to cause that.

"I-I was happy." Merlin's last words took Arthur by surprise, tainting his cheek with a light red.

"Merlin." Merlin looked startled, as if waiting for another round of yelling and disagreement, when Arthur leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was soft and chaste, his thumb caressing a wet cheek slowly, when their lips met.

And when they parted he sure wasn't expecting a "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" the blond looked at the ground embarrassed, and the hand he caressed Merlin's face with, now carded trough his hair.

"But you hate me right?" What the hell?

"I never said that!" This was going the other way really quickly.

"So you don't hate me?" Merlin looked skeptical.

"No you idiot." At that Merlin looked at his trembling hands on his lap, there was something he didn't get.

"Th-then why? Why did you say it could be anyone but me?" Arthur sighed, this was where he was afraid to get to, and it was too soon for this.

"Well, you see, there were times when I thought you were kind of pretty"

"What was that?" Merlin got that confused puppy look and before Arthur knew he was saying it out loud.

"I said there were times when I thought you were kind of pretty."

And it was true, it hadn't been a onetime thing looking at Merlin and suddenly finding himself mesmerized by his skin, or lips, or neck, or eyes….. the point is it wasn't a onetime thing.

At that Merlin looked really surprised, but for Arthur's heart release, his goofy smile had returned.

"S-So..hn this means we'll go on with the ceremony." He said looking shyly at the ground.

"Yeah I guess so." Suddenly Arthur had a lap full of Merlin – he was getting bolder by the minute- but he didn't care, actually he felt like smiling too.

"What's up with you getting all chipper all of a sudden?"

At that moment Arthur wondered if Merlin knew what he was doing because there he sat on his lap as if it was the most normal thing in the world smiling shyly at him his blue eyes radiant and happy.

But Arthur guessed he didn't, so he pulled Merlin closer and kissed him, more passionately than the last.

Letting his tongue trace the brunet's soft lips until they opened giving him entrance letting him reveal on the sweet taste.

There they sat in the middle of the balcony, heads pressed together and smiling.

"Well then let's have a happy life together, Husband." Merlin laughed at his own words, letting his head fall back, missing the look that Arthur threw him.

"This is so messed up" the blond whispered as he found himself smiling even more brightly at the sight of Merlin looking at him with curios eyes.

Continues….


	2. Moving south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the wedding....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Merlin =$ Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy yourself.

Ch. 2 – Moving South

A month later there they sat in his father's office, all this was about to become a lot more serious, and they looked at each other.

He knew he looked good in his black suite, the Pendragon crest on his lapel and his hair combed to perfection, but Merlin…damn he looked good.

White dress pants and shirt but no tie, instead, he had gold chains with runes linked from the front of his shirt clad shoulder to the back that gave an exquisite shine, all linked to the Pendragon crest on his right shoulder.

His hair looked like it had been slightly tamed but not quite, he looked sinfully good if Arthur dared to admit.

"With this you are officially a married couple."

Arthur looked at Merlin one last time, the brunet kept his gazed on his ring finger, before looking at his father and the druid physician, Gaius.

"Starting today you are moving to the south wing, you can move your belongings there." Uther said in final tone cutting his son's protests short.

"B-But…"

"The basic necessities will do." It was final.

"But we…"

"Do you understand?" no reason to fight it.

"But father…"

"Do you understand?" It was decided

"Yes father."

Merlin did not see the reason for the argument, but he didn't have time to think more of it as the engagement party burst inside congratulating them.

…A&M…

"Come to think of it, I never came to this side of the house."

Merlin looked around, the south wing of the house was the farthest to the gates, and while being a part of the house it seemed like it was disconnected, it didn't belong.

"Of course you didn't," Arthur said ruffling his hair.

"I know I shouldn't ask this but, what's wrong? You've been acting strange for a while." Merlin wanted to ask if it was because of the marriage but refrained.

"The south wing house is only to be habited by newlyweds for a year." Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't get him.

"Hm ok..?" Merlin was too innocent sometimes.

"Merlin you're not quick on the uptake are you?"

"What are you talking about you prat?"

"To put it bluntly," Arthur sighed, "the south wing is for the newlyweds to live in alone…so they can…make a baby."

At that Merlin's eyes grew wide and his cheeks tainted red.

"Oh… I see."

Arthur didn't know what the hell they were doing there.

Even if they had to have a child it could only be a year from now, they were supposed to go to school right?

"It's a tradition so I have no choice," Arthur said as he walked inside the house. "I don't see the point of us living here."

He was so caught up in his refusal that Merlin's voice came suddenly.

"Arthur…tonight, just once will you…make love to me?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" But he refrained himself the moment he saw Merlin's shoulders slump, "Okay."

He wasn't sure himself of what he said but Merlin's smile made up for it.

…A&M….

Arthur walked inside the room around 10 pm and Merlin was seated by the window looking at the ring.

"Hey." Merlin looked startled but quickly got up, "If you were ready you should have called me."

And at that the brunet looked embarrassed not meeting his gaze.

Arthur sat by the bed and patted the place next to him, Merlin got closer, but didn't seat.

"Hey don't be scared or I'll get nervous too." Arthur looked up a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I-I'm sorry I don't—woah!"

Merlin was turned quickly, his back hitting the bed, surprised by the press of Arthur's lips he gasped but relaxed a bit, until he felt a hand crawling inside his shirt.

"Wait stop!" His blue eyes looked startled

"I don't want it!" That was….confusing.

"I mean, it's not like I'm a woman and even if we are married, if you see me naked you'll be disgusted and—"

Arthur looked down at Merlin, this was getting really annoying, and he yanked the shirt letting the bottoms pop out. "W-What a—"

Suddenly he squeezed Merlin's crotch and the brunet gasped.

"You're not hard." He was so stunned he didn't even care to blush.

"Of course not! How could I in this situation?" At that Arthur looked really surprised.

"But I am" Without warning he grabbed for Merlin's hand and pressed it to his own crotch "See?"

Merlin looked away a deep blush creeping up his face, then Arthur's voice softened, became a seductive hush.

"Just let me make love to you ok?" At that Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded.

The blond took his own clothes off first and smirked when Merlin stared bluntly.

He then proceeded to take Merlin's clothes off, marveling at the miles of pale skin, the way his blush spread to his neck, and the way his chest raised every time he gasped.

He had never seen this Merlin, but he couldn't complain. Jesus, he was getting breathless real quick.

"Wait a sec." Arthur reached for the nightstand taking a bottle "Merlin listen to me, this might hurt a little but you have to relax," he pressed their lips together chastely.

"Ok?" He got a nod as a response.

He kissed his way down Merlin's body and nibbled at the inside of his tight as he coated his fingers in lube before pressing one in.

He could hear small whimpers falling from Merlin but nothing more so he looked up, only to see him biting his lip, hard.

"Idiot! If you want to bite on something use this." He traced his fingers on Merlin's lips and coaxed him to let them in.

The brunet bit softly down on two when he felt a second finger at his entrance. Arthur rubbed his cheek softly on Merlin's before whispering "Relax."

He continued to move his fingers in and out.

Getting it slick and ready, by the time he got to his third finger Merlin was moaning loudly.

His back was arching towards Arthur's body.

Merlin couldn't recognize his own voice through the moans rushing out of his body and he felt embarrassed for feeling empty when Arthur took his fingers out.

Arthur rolled down the condom and coated his erection with lube before positioning himself at Merlin's entrance.

He pushed in carefully but dear lord if Merlin wasn't quick in adjusting he would come just like that.

"Arthur." The moan was low and husky and boy if that didn't get Arthur's blood running south even quicker.

"Oh, i-it's getting b-bigger?" Merlin asked in surprised embarrassment.

"This is all your fault damn it." Who told him to be so cute?

Merlin reached for Arthur's face and caressed his cheek surprise running in his eyes as the blond leaned into the touch and placed small kisses on the inside of his hand.

Arthur started with a slow pace that started to increase as Merlin adjusted.

Quickly the slap, slap, slap of skin seemed louder than everything else as Arthur curved over Merlin and kissed him deeply.

The last thing that Arthur remembered was pulling out of Merlin, waves of pleasure still crashing in him, before he fell into unconsciousness.

…A&M…..

He came to slowly the next morning careful not to alert Arthur as he looked carefully at the ring once more.

"You never tire of it do you?" Merlin looked surprised trying to hide the hand under the pillow.

Arthur couldn't help but notice the way that the white sheet seemed to make Merlin's skin glow.

"Oh you're awake." Merlin was too nervous to say more and didn't meet Arthur's gaze.

The blond grabbed his chin and kissed him, rolling them so Merlin lay on top of him. "You're such an idiot Merlin."

"Prat."

Continues…


	3. Nobody's business, not even old friends damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!!! <3 Enjoy!

Nobody's business, not even old friends damn it!

"That hurts!" Arthur didn't care if the screams could be heard miles away but the ring Had. To. Go. "Ow ow. Owww! Can't you hear me you prat?" Merlin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Of course it hurts you idiot you aren't relaxing, you have to relax!" Arthur pulled harder.

"Even if I relax…OUCH! Don't pull it so hard you muscle-head!"By the time Merlin managed to get Arthur off of him they were panting like mad men.

"What are we going to do then? You can't go to school with the ring on." Merlin looked at it.

"I'll have to. Don't worry I'll be really careful, promise." Arthur sighed, that had to do for the time being. Suddenly Merlin glared at Arthur.

"What?" he looked at his own hand.

"Yours is on the other hand and came off quite quickly." He snorted distastefully, "It shows how much you care you prat."

Arthur walked to the gates dismissively before turning to Merlin, "And don't forget to wait a while before leaving." Merlin sighed as Arthur left; he had to be very careful.

…A&M…..

"Merlin! Good morning." Merlin looked away from his bag to Will.

"Oh...hey Will." Merlin looked back into the bag.

"Hey, what time have you been leaving your house lately?" Merlin tried to look elsewhere, taking his hands out of his bag accidently. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Will launched for his hand.

"That ring…" Merlin laughed nervously.

"Aha this? It's nothing." He took his hand from Will's and blushed.

"Nothing? It's on your left ring finger." Will's eyes grew bigger, "Are you?"

"Merlin! Good timing, I have to show the teacher my homework answers at first period, can I borrow yours?" Merlin turned around to look at Arthur and could barely contain his smile.

"Arthur." Merlin looked back into his bag, this time for a real motive, completely missing the exchange of glares going on. Before he even looked up Will was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Arthur asked.

"Oh Will? He's an old friend, we usually walk home together." Merlin opened his text book, and gave it to Arthur who was too distracted to notice at first.

"Right…what's this?" He asked looking at the text book.

"Well didn't you need my homework?" Merlin was confused and Arthur just scratched his head.

"I don't have to show it today," He muttered looking away.

Merlin was about to protest when it downed on him, "You helped me." Merlin just smiled brightly.

"Stop beaming for God's sake Merlin."

…A&M….

"Hey guys have you seen Merlin?" Will asked. He had come to Merlin's class so he could grab lunch with him, but he only found a bunch of gossiping girls.

"I think he left with Arthur...they've been hanging are together an awful lot lately," one of the girls said.

Will was already walking away when the girls started on the rumors about the ring Merlin was wearing; there was definitely something about it.

…A&M…..

"So care to tell me why we came all this way?" Arthur looked a bit annoyed, that thing with that Will guy wasn't sitting well with him.

"Here," Merlin shoved him a little lunch box. When the blond opened it he saw two chicken sandwiches, a water bottle, and a mini chocolate cupcake.

"Did you make your mother do this for you?" Merlin's mom was really a good woman and this was too much.

"No you prat, I did it."

"You? How? When?" Merlin smiled and glared at the same time.

"You don't have to look so surprised you tweed. I'm pretty good at cooking you know? And it's not like it was something so difficult," Merlin stated.

"Yeah right, since when?" Arthur snorted.

"In case you don't know you prat" Merlin jabbed his finger at the blonds' chest, "That's just one of the wife-to-be requirements. I just paid more attention to what my mother did."

"Since when?" this time Arthur asked seriously.

"Since Gwen got pregnant."

"You mean, before they knew if it was a boy or a girl?" Merlin nodded fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

Arthur wanted to look exasperated, make fun of him, but all of this, all of Merlin, looked endearing. So he reached for him, got closer, and leaned in.

"What's going on?" they both looked at Will standing there, completely pissed off. And then he got closer, more insistent. "What is this? Don't you think you two are acting weird?" Merlin didn't have an answer to that, he couldn't just lie to Will like that. Suddenly he was being shaken and yelled at, apparently, Will was not happy. "Does this have something to do with that ring?" He just kept shaking, "You've never kept a secret from me!"

He was right but Merlin couldn't just go around saying he just got married to freaking Arthur Pendragon, no one in school might know who he was but everyone knew who Arthur was.

Suddenly he was tugged back onto Arthur's hard chest. "That's enough, cut it out mate." His voice was strong, dripping with distaste, and it only made Will madder.

"Shut it Pendragon this is none of your business!" Arthur put his left hand in his pocket and when he took it out he had a thing gold band on his ring finger.

"He's mine," Will went pale, "And this is none of your business."

….

"Idiot…..you're such an idiot Arthur Pendragon! I can't believe you told him just like that! Tomorrow the rumors might be flying."

"Maybe." Arthur looked ahead, the whole walk home had been made with Merlin ranting by his ear, "But he pissed me off. He touches you a lot and calls you Merlin." Merlin wanted to say that that was his name but Arthur wasn't finished, "And what's so great about old friends anyway." And now he sounded like a child. Arthur hugged him tightly but released him as Merlin was about to hug him back. "We are going home." Merlin was startled.

"W-What why all of a sudden?"Suddenly Merlin was being embarrassingly dragged down the street.

"I want to get home quickly and cuddle with you properly." But maybe that wasn't so bad.

 

TBC....XD


	4. Embarrassingly in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here comes the end, i hope you enjoyed it so far and thank you for reading XD

Embarrassingly in love

It was a Sunday when Uther, Morgana and Gwen headed for a memorial service for a lost relative. "Are you sure you don't have to go?" Merlin asked as they saw them head off.

"It's far, and we have school so we can't stay the night." Arthur answered.

"Besides you too are too lovey-dovey to look decent at a funeral," Mordred's solemn voice startled them both. He looked at them with those ginormic blue eyes before heading inside.

"That kid sometimes gives me the creeps," Arthur said and that earned him an elbow in the gut from Merlin.

"By the way while everyone's away I'll be sleeping in the south wing with you guys." He popped his head out before heading back in.

…..…A&M…

By ten o'clock Merlin was about to enter the bedroom when he heard voices inside. "You two are embarrassing to watch."

"Don't be ridiculous Mordred."

"Really Arthur, don't you think it's time you tell him?"

Merlin heard Arthur give a pained sigh and expected anything but what he heard. "Yeah you're right. Somehow I'm even thankful for this stupid tradition otherwise I would have never noticed I had fallen for Merlin a long ago."

Mordred got up and started to walk out, left the door open, and smiled when he passed a dumbfounded Merlin. "Hurry up and go in. Really you two are too much," He said shaking his head.

Merlin got inside not sure if his knees could hold him and walked to the bed. Neither of them would look into the others eyes. "Y-You do realize that t-this is t-the f-first time you said you l-loved m-me?" Arthur got up from the bed and kissed Merlin.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't find the right time to say it before…sorry," Arthur said between kisses. And before they knew it they were taking each other's clothes off, falling into the bed, tangled limbs and tongues, it was like it was their first time all over again.

But this time it was all a haze of pleasure, Arthur was inside of Merlin and in between moans there were loving words, it was just different. "I'm so happy, I'm scared," Merlin said softly along a little laugh that made more tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey, it okay, I'm with you, forever." Merlin's wide eyes met Arthur's smiling ones.

"Forever?" he whispered.

"Forever," Arthur cemented kissing Merlin's ring finger.

…A&M…..

"What is it Bella? Hungry?" Merlin asked the small baby girl in his arms as she made little displeased noises. He grabbed for a bottle and pressed it to his cheek just to make sure it was the right temperature. "There you go." He smiled as Bella attacked the bottle.

"You've got really good at that." Arthur's voice surprised him but he didn't look up until he was sure Bella could hold the bottle safely.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked getting up.

"I'm really bad at it," Arthur said sheepishly.

"You just have to get used to her…here." Merlin put her in his lover's arms but her head started to fall back, "Whoa you have to hold her head."

"See, I told you…" Arthur sounded like a child himself. "She's kind of soft too." Merlin smiled at his antics. His smile felt like home to the blond nowadays and it was just a good as any other moment, so Arthur stole a kiss.

"Dear lord what did I tell you about being embarrassing?" Mordred lifted his hands to the air, "You are so lame I can't even come up with good insults." Merlin blushed and Arthur smirked but Mordred wasn't finished. "And by the way get a hold of yourselves! It's not even your baby!"

And as if in cue Gwen walked in smiling like always. "Thank you so much for taking care of her you guys," She said cradling Bella to her chest, and Merlin just looked upon them a wistful look in his eyes.

"You really want to have one of your own don't you?" asked Arthur. Merlin smiled and nodded, sure they were planning to go to college first and only after that having their own children, but having some practice in the mean time didn't hurt.

End


End file.
